Massage
by DEC-OSM
Summary: SMUT! It's loving, fluffy smut I promise! But still smut! :) Blaine is feeling the strain of nationals' rehearsals but Kurt is there to offer his help.


**A/N - hellloooooo! :D can't believe it but I've actually written smut! It was supposed to be fluffy but it just kept getting dirtier! blame ne-01! she is such a bd influence on me! ;) anyway working on chapter 5 of abuse but haven't done much and I have an exam coming up, so don't know when it will be up... sorry! :(**

**Masage**

Blaine got out of the shower, pulled on some grey sweats and a simple red tee, dried off his hair with a towel and went and flopped face first onto his bed.

He hoped that a shower would relax his muscles and help release some of the strain he had been feeling in his left shoulder and lower back lately but apparently... No such luck.

He's not entirely sure how he did it but he guessed it might be from all his time in the school gym on the punch bag and through all the dance preparations for nationals.

The ache was constant, the pain was a pest, but no matter what he tried to calm his injuries, nothing seemed to work. He tried rolling his shoulder back and was greeted by a dull crack and tensed muscles.

He let out a large, annoyed groan as he brought his hands up to the back of his head, grabbing onto his hair.

"Bad day?"

Blaine's head shot up at the familiar voice. "Kurt? Hey what are you doing here?"

Kurt was leaning against the doorway with both hands on the right hand side of his satchel, clinging onto the strap, and with a soft smile on his face. "Well you seemed a little distracted or even annoyed during glee club today and since Mr Schue has gone into all types of crazy mode with national rehearsals I didn't have time to talk to you before you ran off! So I thought I'd come over a see if you were ok!"

He pushed off the frame and walked slowly into the room before lowering his voice and hesitantly adding, "that is... unless you're mad at me?"

Blaine felt like kicking himself. He had been so distracted with his injuries he hadn't even noticed that he had barely spoken to Kurt all day.

He closed his eyes and sliently cursed himself before sitting up cross legged on his mattress and reaching his hand out for Kurt who took it immediately. "No. No Kurt god I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I swear it's really nothing like that."

He moved over slightly so that Kurt could crawl up beside him, hands interlinked.

"Ok. Good, good I was starting to worry little there!" Kurt said with a slight laugh and a relieved sigh. "So, you gunna tell me what's really wrong?" He said cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Blaine looked at his lap and slumped his head on his hand, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "Ahh it's really nothing its just... Well with all my time in the gym and all of Mr Schue's dance rehearsals I've sort of hurt my shoulder and lower back and it's been really pissing me off all day, all week really. Especially as nothing I do seems to help!"

Blaine became confused slightly when Kurt didn't reply. He looked over to the side to see Kurt doing his best to repress a laugh but he still looked as if it was about to burst through at any moment.

"Kurt?-" he started but was stopped in his tracks as

Kurt let out a roaring snort and started doubling over with laughter. "Oh wow is that it? Jesus Blaine seriously you looked as if you've been wanted to kill someone all day, I was really worried! But then I find out it's because you have and ouchy shoulder!" Kurt said with a mocking pout.

Blaine looked shocked at the other boy's sudden outburst for a moment before gaining an embarrassed grin and playfully slapping Kurt's leg. "Hey it really hurts!" He protested. "Besides it's not just my shoulder... It's my back to!"

Kurt's laughter started dying down as he leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Aw sweetheart I feel for you." He said, still teasing slightly. "Is it really that bad?" Blaine just nodded. "Why haven't to been to the doctors?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought it was going to get better I guess. But it hasn't so I might, I dunno, try and book an appointment for the weekend or something..."

He trailed off and waited for Kurt to reply. When he didn't, Blaine looked up to see him with a shy smirk on his face. Looking almost as if contemplating something.

"Kurt? What, why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine said with a nervous laugh.

"...Well..." Kurt said while standing up and removing his jacket and bag. "I know you said you have, but you haven't actually tried everything..." He continued, placing his hand on his hip and cocking it to the side.

Blaine merely looked at him inquisitively and Kurt continued.

"Have you thought about a massage?"

Blaine's eyes sparkled. "A massage hey?"

Kurt sauntered over to the bed and glided up behind the other boy.

He then stretched out hands and splayed them across over Blaine's back before slowly running them up his spine and squeezing slightly when he reached his shoulders and leaning forward to his lips brushed the side of his neck ever so slightly.

"Yeah, what do you think?" He breathed before placing a lingering kiss behind his ear.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as his eyes rolled back. He tipped his head to the right to give Kurt better access as he continued placing long, soft kisses to his neck.

"I uh o-oh... Yeh, yeh I um... A massage actually sounds like the best idea ever right now."

Kurt smirked against his neck. "Ok" he said pulling away "take your shirt off and lay on your front. Also, have you still got that bottle of moisturiser I left here a couple of weeks ago?"

"But of course my dear! It's in the bathroom. I knew you'd stay over again and forget your creams so I kept it safe!"

Kurt smiled, leaned in and kissed him chastely before hopping off the bed and swiftly running into the bathroom to retrieve the small, expensive lotion.

"Besides" Blaine said as Kurt returned "I knew you'd most likely kill me if I threw that away, wouldn't want to waste it now would we!" He nudged Kurt's shoulder when the elder boy returned to his side.

Kurt mimicked hurt by picking up a small coushin and colliding it with the side of Blaine's arm. "Hey! I just think good quality creams are as good as clothes and should be treated well!"

Blaine laughed. "Haha yeah I know..." He trailed off as he slipped off his t shirt.

Kurt sat there for a moment, not even trying to hide the fact that he was blatantly staring at the shorter boy's chest. No matter how many times he had seen the man under the clothes, Blaine still succeeded in amazing him. With his well toned muscles underlying his abdomen, his slightly exotic tan stamped skin, his small dark dusted nipples and his tail of stunning dark hair that travelled down to glorious things.

Blaine watched his boyfriend's face. Eyes wide, dark and hungry. Blaine watched as Kurt's tongue came out and mopped at his slightly dry, parted lips.

Blaine chuckled and leaned forward, lips barely grazing the other boy's before whispering "glad to see that after months of seeing me naked you still aren't bored with my chest." He pulled away and lied on his front beside Kurt, bringing his arms forward and crossing them in front of him to rest his head sideways on.

Kurt slowly turned his head towards the gorgeous man on his bed before laughing and slapping his ass lightly. "Tease. Oh and by the way you could never bore me!" He said as he flipped his left leg over Blaine's body to sit on his lower back.

"Mmm glad to hear it." Blaine said smiling, nestling his head further into his arms to get more comfortable.

Kurt grabbed the small blue bottle and unscrewed the cap.

Before Kurt went any further he looked down at Blaine lying comfortably on the double bed. He skimmed his fingers oh so lightly down his back and watched fascinated at the other boy's reaction. Goose bumps surfaced on his skin and he released a breathy sigh as he let out a full body shudder.

Kurt smirked as he finally jetted some lotion into his palm, his nimble fingers gliding together, warming his hands as he rubbed it in.

He slowly lowered his hands to Blaine's bare toned back and firmly moved them up to his shoulders and back down again.

Blaine let out a soft moan and shifted slightly enabling Kurt to feel every muscle shift underneath the pads of his fingers.

Kurt felt the growing hardness in his skin tight jeans as a reaction and he closed his eyes fleetingly as he willed his breathing to regain control.

He pushed away all sensual thoughts as he started kneading the flesh at the top of Blaine's back, working open all the knots lying under his skin.

As soon as he started focussing on Blaine's left shoulder he could feel the twisted mass, tight and confused as he worked at the taut muscle.

Once he had worked open all the loops he shifted down Blaine's body so that he was sitting at the bottom of his ass and started working on Blaine's lower back with his thumbs. Every once in a while he dipped his thumb down the top of his ass crack slightly before returning to his original work.

"You ok?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine sighed blissfully, a content smile on his face. "Mmm yeah... Feels really... Really good."

"Hmhmmm well good! That was kind of what I was going for." The simper evident in his tone.

He carried on for a few more minutes until he felt the knots almost completely unravel beneath his fingertips.

Then he gradually lifted his agile digits to his silver button down shirt. Blaine seemed too relaxed to notice the absence of Kurt's phenomenal work on his injuries.

Fairly quickly Kurt had un latched every button and was slipping the material off his shoulders, leaving him in only a white tank top for coverage which was also soon removed, meaning he was left just as exposed as the other boy.

He hastily re attached his hands to Blaine's nude back and once again skated them upwards, starting at his tail bone and finishing up at the nape of his neck. All the while bringing his own chest forward so that he was just a few centimetres away.

Blaine only noticed his boyfriend's close proximity nor the fact that he was stripped from the waist up until he felt a warm, leisurely kiss to his shoulder blade.

He grinned into his forearms as his back was continually lathered with wet, loving kisses and he couldn't help the half moan half sigh that ran from his lips.

At the sound, Kurt beamed along with him as he travelled over his shoulder blades and down to his coccyx. As he came back up, his pecks became slower and wetter until he reached the bottom of Blaine's neck where he started lapping at the sweet skin with little nips and open mouthed kisses.

After just a couple of minutes Blaine turned his head and captured Kurt's lips in a seal.

Without breaking the kiss they shuffled so that Blaine had turned around in Kurt's arms.

Blaine slid his own arms around the other boy's slender, pale waist and pulled him down so that their bodies were flush, the heat from their exposed skin burning the air around them as they deepened the kiss, their tongues moulding together hotly.

Blaine flipped over so that the roles were quickly reversed and he had pinned Kurt underneath him. He caught the elder boy's eyes and grinned. "How did I know that incredible massage would somehow end up like this?" He teased breathlessly as he grinded his hips down against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped at the incredible yet familiar sensation while still managing to choke out a laugh. "Ha well you... O-oh god... You can't expect me to have me incredibly gorgeous boyfriend laid out in front of me, shirtless, making some really hot noises... And not act on it!"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it!" Blaine chuckled flustered as he continued thrusting his clothed cock against Kurt's.

When Kurt softly dragged his nails down the expanse of Blaine's back, he did the first thing he could think of to stop himself from screaming in pleasure, he immediately attached his mouth to Kurt's sweaty, pale neck and sucked. Hard. Until his lips were sore.

Suddenly the room seemed 100 degrees. Their pants seemed far too tight. The air extremely steamy.

Blaine shifted to the side so that he was lying half on half off Kurt, straddling just one leg. He gradually brought his hand over Kurt's shoulder, down his slick chest to rub across his hip, lying just above the waistband of his jeans.

He teased along the button for a moments until Kurt was withering beneath him.

"Blaainne... Please!" He pleaded.

Blaine smiled and left a soft, slow lingering kiss on Kurt's lips before swiftly bringing his hand down to palm him through his jeans.

Kurt breathe hitched and he could feel his heart rate increase rapidly. No matter how many times he and Blaine had been in this position, being touched by Blaine made him feel like he was flying.

Blaine moved his hand firm and sure against his hardness, giving some much needed friction.

At the same time he started once again rocking his hips. Thrusting his own erection into the side of Kurt's thigh.

When he felt Kurt rolling up into his hand he returned to the waistband of his pants and un fastened the button. Whilst pulling open the zipper and carefully sliding the material down and over his ankles until they were discarded on the floor, he kissed at every new piece of exposed skin that came into view.

One thing that Blaine always found funny was that despite Kurt's impeccable fashion taste, his socks and underwear were always plain and relatively cheap, they were practically the only items of clothing Kurt owned that weren't designer!

He nuzzled into the front of Kurt's light grey boxers, taking in his scent.

He felt Kurt bring a hand down and tangle it into his thick, black curls and he started mouthing at the dark, damp spot at his bulge.

He motioned his eyes up to see Kurt doing everything he could to keep his eyes trained on him. Without breaking eye contact, he curled his fingers around the elastic of his underwear and swiftly pulled them down letting his erection spring free.

He took it into his hand and started mouthing up the side. Kurt was struggling to keep his eyes fixed on him and as soon as Blaine took the length into his warm, wet mouth Kurt's head snapped back and his eyes slammed shut. His mouth falling open into a small 'o' shape as Blaine started bobbing his head.

He skilfully slid his tongue up along the underside, over the tip and pulling off before sinking back down and repeating the motions.

Kurt's arm came rushing up over his head, clawing at the sheets and pillows behind him before gripping onto his own chestnut locks.

Blaine pulled off with a wet smack of his lips and edged back up the bed until he reached Kurt's mouth again.

They kiss passionally for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away with a grin. "You know..." He started, trailing a finger down the top of Blaine's chest "you seem rather overdressed at the moment".

He looked up a Blaine through his eyelashes and bit his lip seductively.

Blaine's only response was to hop off the bed and start to un fasten the string on his sweats. Kurt watched lustfully as Blaine let the material fall down his legs along with his own blue boxers.

Kurt sat up on his knees and pulled Blaine back onto the bed before settling back on top of him and sliding their slick bodies together.

The friction of their bare cocks rubbing against each other caused both boys to moan loudly.

Thank god Blaine's parents weren't home.

Blaine reached round and latched onto Kurt's ass, bringing his as close as possible as they continued to rock.

"Mmmm god Kurt! So good... So good baby... Ooohh god! I love you so much!"

Kurt brought his head down and moaned into Blaine's sweaty shoulder. "Oooh! Uuuh! I love you too! So much! Uuuhh Blaine!"

They continued to rut against each other. The sounds of sex and love filling the room as they clung to each other. Gasping and groaning at the waves of pleasure taking over their bodies.

Blaine felt the familiar coil throughout his lover abdomen and he removed his hands from Kurt's ass to run them up the planes of his back, feeling the heat radiate through the skin there and into his palms. He lifted his head slightly to whisper straight into Kurt's ear. "So close. Come with me Kurt. Please, come with me."

Kurt ripped his head from Blaine's shoulder and presses their foreheads together, their dilated eyes meeting. He could feel his own heat building in his stomach and after one...two...three...four more thrusts, both men hit their release. Throwing their heads back in ecstasy, mouth hanging open and silent screams and heavy pants made their freedom.

Their warm, white spurts mixed together as the continued rutting. Their pace slowing right down to a halt as they came down from their high.

When they had completely softened Kurt made sure to collapse to the side of Blaine before his arms gave out so that he didn't land on top of him.

He slid one arm around the shorter boy's middle and place a sloppy but loving kiss to his shoulder.

Both boys were still panting heavily as they waited for the few minutes to pass for the air to thin out and their brains to re engage.

"Wow!" Blaine said with a huge grin on his face. "Ok your massages are seriously awesome! Both the innocent and...not so innocent parts!" He finished as he reached down on his stomach where Kurt's hand rest and linked their fingers together, neither man caring about the sticky come starting to dry on their skin. They'd clean up soon anyway.

"Mmmm well...with Mr Schue's vigorous rehearsal schedules... It looks like you might be lucky enough to get another one soon!" Kurt puffed with a smirk on his face.

"Looking forward to it!"

"How's your back and shoulder feeling now?" Kurt said in a slightly teasing tone almost as if he already knew the answer.

Blaine twisted his head to look Kurt straight in the eye and he met his beaming smile. "Incredible."


End file.
